Just Another Guy
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Miley goes to a party and meets a guy that saves her. Is that the last time she'll see the guy? Jiley
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Hannah Montana :(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Party**

"Miley hurry up! We're going to be late for the party!" Lilly shouted from down stairs.

"Ugh, I'm coming can you just wait? I don't even know why you're bringing me, I hate parties!" I shouted back as I got ready for this lame party. I stood in my closet looking for something to wear at t the party Lilly is bringing me to.

I know I should be used to parties since I always go to the celebrity parties, but tonight I just didn't feel like going. I hate going to teen parties because there's always some sort of drinking involved, there's always some fights, and there's always someone there trying to flirt with you and get in your pants.

I walked down stairs and saw Lilly and Oliver waiting on the couch watching TV. Lilly, wearing a yellow halter top and pants looked up at me and shook her head in disapproval.

"Miley, you can't just wear a plain t-shirt and jeans. It's supposed to be a cool party so go up there and change now." she ordered me. She hooked her arm with mines and dragged me up the stairs.

"I don't get why you have to bring me along, I could just stay here home alone and do nothing. I've already had fun I all those parties I go to so why do I still have to go to this one!" I whined. As she brought me to my closet.

"Because, we'll hopefully get cool. This is Amber and Ashley we're talking about. They always have the cool parties even thought they're dumb asses themselves." Lilly said as she looked though my clothes.

"Who cares about being cool?" I said and sat down on my bed.

"And that's coming from a teen Pop Princess with over a million fans? Here." She threw a white tube top and a maroon low-cut v-neck shirt at me.

"That's different." I said and took a look at the clothes. "I forgot I had this shirt." I walked in my closet and pushed Lilly out to change.

Once I walked out I went straight for the mirror. "Layers are pretty." I said to myself and heard Lilly laugh.

"Now put on this skirt and let's go!" Lilly said and handed me a jean skirt.

"Bu-" I started but she put her hand in front of my face.

"No buts. You'll look cute" She opened my door and walked out of my room.

10 minutes later I walked down the stairs. I found Lilly and Oliver once again watching TV.

"Let's go you guys." I said and they looked up at me.

"Finally!" I hear Lilly say and we headed out the door to Amber's house.

Once we got to the party, it looked like there were over a hundred people there. The music was blasting to one of my favorite songs I sing, I Got Nerve, and everyone was all in the back yard at the pool area and of course some inside.

We walked inside and then we all separated there. I don't know how, but once I turned around to ask Lilly something, she was gone.

'Crap.' I said to myself and roamed around looking for something to do. I walked into the living room and saw the snacks and drinks there, but that's where the party was at full mode with everyone dancing, freaking, and just making out with each other

I walked over to the punch bowl and poured myself a drink. I leaned on the table watching everyone just dance and I shook my head. "Gosh everyone would do anything to hook up with someone." I took a small sip of my drink, but as I drank it, it burned all the way down my throat leaving a weird after taste.

"Hey there sexy, you're looking fine tonight." I hear someone say and I turned around finding a black haired tall guy about 5'9 leaning against the table checking me out.

"Uhh… I have to go." I said laying my drink on the table and about to leave when he jerked at my arm pulling me close to him.

"Don't leave babe, I'll protect you I promise." He whispered in my ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and he seemed to be drunk.

"I have a boyfriend thank you, so excuse me." I said and tried to leave again when he pulled at my arm, but this time he held onto my shoulders making sure that I wouldn't escape.

"No, I tell you when to leave and you're not leaving." He said and pulled me close trying to kiss me. I pushed him back hitting his chest, but he wouldn't budge, he had a tight grip against me.

"Leave her alone you jackass." I turned and found a guy dirty blonde hair glaring at the guy that wouldn't let me go.

"Yeah and who are you." the guy that held me said and looked up from my face.

"Her boyfriend. So I suggest that if you want me to tell your girlfriend, Chey, what you were trying to do to my girlfriend, I'll make sure she'll dump your sorry ass." My supposed boyfriend said.

"How do you know Chey?"

"Let's just say I know people." My "boyfriend" eyed down the guy making the guy that held me loosen his grip on me.

The guy that held me finally let me go and I quickly walked to my "boyfriend" and went behind him. I didn't care who he was, but I was happy he saved me from this freaky dude.

"Whatever I'm out." The guy said and headed for the door.

"Thank you." I told the guy that saved me and he turned around and smiled.

'He looks just like that guy on that TV show.' I cocked my head at him and studied his features.

"I'm umm Aaron, yeah Aaron." He said and went to the snack table so I followed. He poured himself a drink and drank it in one gulp.

"I'm Miley." I leaned against the table and watched him drink his drink in one big gulp.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing here alone at a party like this?" He asked and leaned against the table as well watching the people dance recklessly around the living room.

"Well, I came with my friends, but I seemed to have lost them once I came in." I let out a small laugh. "And then I came here to get a drink and then that guy started to hit on me." I looked to my right side, which was where the entrance to the backyard was and everyone was jumping in and out of the pool.

I thought I saw Lilly with someone outside which kind of looked like Oliver, but it couldn't be them. It couldn't be them because they were making out and they wouldn't do that. Why would they make out in front of everyone at a party like this? That's just wrong. I shook my head.

I guess Aaron was trying to get my attention because when I turned my head facing forward, Aaron was right in front of me.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked. I didn't really notice the song change from a fast song to a slow song and it sounded really nice.

"Sure." I said and he took my hand bringing me toward the center of the dance floor.

Once we got to the center, I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I kind of felt uncomfortable dancing with a stranger, but I guess I do owe him a little for saving me from that drunken guy.

I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as my body rocked against his following the beat of the song. His scent intoxicated my lungs making me want to stay like this forever with his arms around me dancing with the music. I could feel his hot breath against my neck and so I looked up and found him staring right at me.

He had this wanting look in his eyes and yet there was something about him I couldn't my finger on it, but it looked like he wanted to tell me something yet he didn't want to say it. He inched his face closer to mines and soon leaning in for a kiss.

I was shocked at his actions, but I was even more shocked at myself for not stopping him from this kiss. Instead, I kissed him back bringing him closer to me. Awkward yes, but there was something about him that seemed different than all the other cocky guys that were here. Soon we heard sirens and I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Miley we have to go!" I heard someone say and they jerked me away from Aaron.

He stared at me watching me leave him and I waved to him as he waved back. I looked at him one final time before running with Lilly and Oliver through the back door heading for my house.

**A/N** Yes, a new story I have been working on for a while. Do you like it and should I continue?


	2. New Kid in School

**A/N **This chapter contains some parts to New Kid in School

**Chapter 2**

**New Kid in School**

The next day Lilly and I were at the beach sitting at our favorite spot talking about the party last night. It was a little weird, after all, I did dance and kiss with some stranger.

"Miley, wasn't that party fun? I knew you would have fun, after all, you were with that hot guy." Lilly winked at me and smiled.

'Am I caught? Did she see us kissing? Yeah, she pulled me away from him while we were in the middle of it, but then again there's that chance that she didn't see us.' I started to panic a little and pulled my legs under me so that I was sitting on them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Yeah he was hot, but the only reason why I was with him was because there was this other guy there and he was flirting with me and he tried to kiss me. That guy I was with was just being nice and helping me out. I kind of freaked out a bit so I hung out with him because _someone _left me alone there by myself with no one to hang out with." I gave Lilly an 'I'm mad at you for ditching me' sort of look and she laughed.

"Mhmm, well it looked like you liked being alone with 'him'. After all, you two were like," she showed kissie faces at me and threw her head back laughing like a maniac. "What was his name anyway?"

"His name is Aaron AND I was so not kissing him! Why would I kiss someone that fast? Our faces were just really close." I lied and I stood up. "He looks vaguely familiar, like someone I might've met before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Whatever, but will you ever see him again?" Lilly asked me and stood up as well. She rolled up her beach towel and stuffed it in her bag, and I did the same thing.

"Nope. I don't think so. I haven't gotten his number or I didn't find out what his last name is. I guess I'll probably see him at another party or something." I shrugged it off and we walked to my house.

"By the way, what were you and Oliver doing while you were at the party?" I asked as we walked.

I turned to Lilly and her face turned bright pink. "Nothing really, just talked and that's about it."

"You sure?" I asked suspiciously and she laughed.

"Of course, why did you see something?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied. 'I'll let her tell me when she's ready.' I smiled to myself. If it was them, then I think it would take them a really long time before they would tell me themselves what they were doing.

As soon as we got home, Jackson and Oliver were on the couch playing on Jackson's game system, some racing game and it looked pretty fun.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"I had to tell you something I heard from people." He replied not looking away from the TV.

"…And that is?" Lilly asked and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Ohh yeah, sorry about that I forgot what I was talking about." He said still not looking away from the TV. He did a few turns and he won. "YES!" Oliver said dropping the controller on the ground and stood up jumping with his victory.

"Oliver!" I said and pulled him down to sit. "What is this news you have for us?" I asked and he finally calmed down.

"You're an ass you know that Oken?" Jackson said and stood up leaving for the kitchen.

"Thank you so much!" Oliver said and finally got to the point. "Okay, well I hear that Jake Ryan, the dude from Zombie high is coming to our school!"

"No way!! Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Lilly nearly screamed and jumped up from where she was sitting. "I love him! I have his picture in my bathroom!" She said.

'Wow, who knew that Lilly could be like that.' I stared at her shocked at how she's reacting with finding out that Jake Ryan coming to our school.

"Maybe he's going to a public school because he wants to live a normal life." I suggested and Oliver and Lilly started to laugh.

"If he wanted to live a normal life, he would have a double identity like you. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Oliver said and jumped bringing his hands out. "Dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again." Haha, you got to love that."

"I love that line! I'm so going to ask him to say it when we get to meet him!" Lilly said and soon, we had a big discussion, well Oliver and Lilly had a big discussion about Jake Ryan, The Zombie Slayer.

-------------------------------------

Oliver, Lilly, and I waited in Mr. Corelli's for the famous Jake Ryan to come in. He's supposed to be in our class. I wonder how he's going to act with all these normal people. Nah, he probably wants to live a normal life like me.

Just then Amber and Ashley came running in shouting "He's Coming! He's coming!"

Oh gosh, people are over reacting! I rolled my eyes at Amber and Ashley and then Mr. Corelli walks to the back of the class where everyone is waiting for Jake Ryan to walk into the class.

"Guys, guys! Just calm down. Even though Jake's a big "TV Star" here he's just another student…" Just then Jake Ryan comes in. "…Who totally destroys zombies! Dude, you rock!"

Just as Jake walks in, I was completely shocked to see who it was. 'Aaron?' I looked at him as my mouth dropped. 'That's where I've seen Aaron before; he was at those parties I go to as Hannah! Oh my gosh, I kissed Jake Ryan!' I was shocked, I mean he saves me from that guy and thinking he was just a normal person, he ends up being a celebrity. He lied to me too saying his name is Aaron when it's really Jake Ryan! Oh. My. Gosh!

As he walked passed me to talk to the entire class, I covered my face with my hands hoping he wouldn't see me, and luckily, he didn't.

"… And Tween Magazines Hottie of the Year." He said.

Lilly gasped and pointed at him. "I framed the cover!"

"Me too!" He replied.

"I put it in my bathroom!"

He pointed at her. "Me too!"

I looked at Lilly in a disgusted way as she said this to him and then I looked back at Jake. He definitely does not want to live a normal life! He's taking it all in and making himself feel special just because he's a freaking celebrity! I put my head down on the table. 'This is going to be a loooong day.'

"Oh my gosh! We have so much in common, we both love you!" Lilly said excitedly staring at him dreamily.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your speech, but Miley Stewart, can you please give your full attention to Jake Ryan, you're being a little rude to our new student here at Seaview Middle School." Mr. Corelli said.

'Damn.' I whispered and bit on my lip. 'Now he's definitely going to know who I am!' I said to myself and sat up but kept my face down looking straight at my table. I peaked at him just to see if he knew who I was and he was staring at me giving me one of those "have I seen you before" looks.

"Anyway, back to my story, my point is that even though I am all those things, I want each and every one of you to think of me as someone just like you." He ended his speech.

"Say your line just once, please!" someone from the back of the class asked and everyone else wanted him to.

He took a deep breath and pulled his hands in clenching his hands into fists. Then he said it, "Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again."

"I can't believe how cool he is!" Lilly gazed at Jake and sighed.

"I can't believe how cool he thinks he is." I said to Lilly.

He was definitely pissing me off. I never would think that he is the same guy who saved me from the drunken guy; I mean he was so sweet to me at the party and now look at him. He's taking advantage of the fact that he's popular and famous and this is seriously giving me second thoughts about him.

**A/N **Chapter 2, yay! Does Jake know? Yes, Jake is Aaron. Who ever guessed it was him, you all get cookies!!!!


	3. Does He Remember?

**A/N **And again, this chapter contains some parts that happened in New Kid in School.

**Chapter 3**

**Does He Remember?**

I sat at Rico's with Lilly eating a soft pretzel.

"Hey Jackson, can I have an ice cream please?" Lilly asked and Jackson nodded.

"Tips are very welcomed." He laughed and handed her the ice cream cone.

"Ugh you wish!" She licked her cone and continued to talk. "I can't believe Jake Ryan is at my school!"

"Do you always have to talk about Jake Ryan? He's so stupid." I said irritably.

Today Jake Ryan came into my homeroom class and everyone seems to be so in love with him and it's so irritating! I thought he was going to be different, but I guess not. I still cant believe that he is the same person at that party, he acted so different and I still can't believe I kissed him!

I dropped my soft pretzel on my plate and Lilly stared at it. "Can I have it?" She asked and I pushed it toward her. She broke off a piece of the pretzel and dipped it in her ice cream shoving it in her mouth. "Yum."

"That is disgusting!" I replied and she continued to eat it like that.

"Oh my gosh, it's Jake Ryan!" someone shouted and we turned around finding Jake being mobbed by tons of people.

"People, people, there's enough Jake for everyone!" He said and everyone shrieked.

'Oh gosh he's seriously taking advantage of this!' I glared at him. 'He thinks he's all that just because he's famous, gosh. He's not the only famous one at that school you know.' I said to myself. Right then I felt like I wanted to tell people who I was, but of course I didn't, that would be too stupid of me. I don't want people to think that the only reason why I would say that is because Jake is there and I needed to feel loved like him. That would be low.

----------------------------------------------

I was heading to my locker when I saw Mr. Bram the janitor doing something with my locker. 'What the heck is he doing to my locker?

"Uhh, excuse me Mr. Bram; is there something wrong with my locker?" I asked quite confused as he polished a yellow star magnet that hung on the locker.

"No, no." He said and opened the locker. "I just thought Jakey needed more room."

The locker wasn't just one small locker then, it became one big locker, four of the locker doors connected each other. He removed the shelves that divided the top and bottom lockers and changed color of the inside from plain gray to purple with a type of fabric that looked like it was glued to the walls and the back of the locker door. It had a tiny bulletin board that hung against the top locker doors and on the inside was completely different. There was a tiny plasma TV that hung against the back of the locker with a speaker that you could connect your MP3 to. There was a mirror with a light on it and on the bottom shelf; there was a rack of Jake's jackets hanging.

"What?!" I was pissed off. Where the heck is my locker going to be now that Jake took over my locker and a whole bunch of other students lockers? This is totally un-cool. I stared at Mr. Bram in disbelief. How can he do that to a student? Isn't that some type of, like, rule against favoritism?

"Oh, Tony!" I hear a voice that had been haunting me since yesterday. I turned to see Jake walking this way with his fan club walking into the cafeteria probably saving him a seat. 'I should report "Tony" the janitor. He shouldn't do this to normal regular students like me. I mean, come on!' I shook my head at them, close to throwing a fit at them, but I held in my anger and I watch them start to some sort of weird hand shake.

"You the man!"

"No you the man!"

"No you the man!"

"No you the man!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Great! Now who the man who knows where my locker is!"

"Oh wow, is this your…" Jake started and pointed at my locker giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah it's my locker!" I glared at them. I want my locker back!

"Don't sweat it Millie." "Tony" the janitor said and shook his head.

'Oh no he didn't just call me Millie!' I felt my anger level rise even more. "Miley!" I corrected him.

"Like it matters." He added bitterly.

"Hey man, don't need to be mean to her, I'd be happy to share the locker with her, if she wants to. I only asked you to get the squeak out, but instead you make it into a huge really cool locker. I really appreciate it, but if she wants her locker back, I'd be happy to give it back." Jake said and smiled at me.

'He's actually being… nice to me.' I was completely shocked. 'Why is he being nice to me… unless he…' I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. 'He probably remembered what happened at the party.' I turned away from his gaze on me before he noticed that I was blushing because of him.

"So, are you going to share lockers?" Mr. Bram asked me.

"No, I wouldn't want any of Jake's fans to irritate me with their questions on "How my life is sharing a locker with a famous person." I would rather share lockers with Dandruff Danny than with you!" I used air quotes and took the garbage bag which lay on the floor which I assume is my things and I left the place to put my things into Lilly and Oliver's locker.

My head started to throb. "I think I'm getting a head ache." I said to myself as my eyes grew heavy trying to block the pain from my headache away.

"Ooooh, looks like someone doesn't want to share lockers with the new celebrity classmate." I turned and then popped up Bree Young Zhusden Takahashi Samuels out of no where.

"Ugh! Whatever, you're not worth my time." I pushed pass her and headed toward the lockers. 'I am so not in the mood right now.'

----------------------------------------------

Here Lilly and I are at the beach sitting at our favorite part of the beach. I was dusting sand off of me when I told Lilly what happened during school today.

"Are you out of your head? You can't tell Bree Young Zhusden Takahashi Samuels off like that! That's like saying that shopping is for losers and you'd rather have a day volunteering and washing dishes at the kitchen place!" Lilly said completely shocked.

"Why should I even tell her my business? She's just another person wanting gossip just to get her name even more known. Anyway, why should I tell her my reason why I wanted to share lockers with Jake? It's not like he's all that anyway." I put my hands out on the beach towel and leaned back.

"You're just jealous because Jake is getting all the attention and you're not." Lilly joked and I snapped my head at her.

"No, why would I be jealous? I'd rather have a normal life rather than a life like him with everyone knowing who I am!" I said and shook my head.

"Hey, Miley! It's me Jake."

Both Lilly and I looked up at Jake and Lilly stared at Jake dreamily as he smiled down at us.

"I'm in disguise." He said with him only wearing a hat and sunglasses as disguise.

'Wow, you can tell that he tried hard to hide who he really is.' I shook my head. "As what, an ego maniac TV star in a hat?" I rolled my eyes and turned away.

He laughed. "You're lucky, if my ego wasn't big that would've hurt." He smirked then he looked serious. "Look, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He said.

"Sure." Lilly replied and continued to stare at him with a dreamy look.

"Umm… Sorry Lilly, but I meant Miley."

"No problem." She turned to me and with an excited voice, she said. "He knows my name!" then got up and left.

He crouched down beside me and I was getting ready to stand up. "Let me guess, you need me to move because I'm in your favorite tan spot right?" I got up and he got up as well.

"No, that's not it." He sighed. "I wanted to talk to you because… I wanted to see if you remembered anything that happened last week."

'Oh my gosh, he's going to ask me about last week Saturday at the party!' I then felt my cheeks warm up once again, like what happened when Jake offered to share his locker with me. "What do you mean?" I asked and looked down. 'I was ashamed of what happened, well, because of that one kiss. I still can't believe I kissed a total stranger who happens to be the famous Jake Ryan!'

"Well, what I mean is, do you remember what happened at the party at Amber and Ashley's house?" He asked and pulled me aside so that no one would hear us.

Before I could answer, a boy walked up to Jake. "Dude, you're Jake Ryan!"

"Uhh, yeah I guess my "disguise" didn't work" He glanced at me before giving the boy his full attention.

"Wow, shocker." I replied shaking my head and walked down the hill. 'What do I say to him? That yeah I remember kissing him, but not him? That I remembered him saying that his name was Aaron, not Jake Ryan? How did he even hear about Amber and Ashley's party anyway? Shouldn't he be at home or even out with his famous celebrity friends? Then again, I don't even go out with my friends.' I shrugged it off and then Jake caught up to me.

"Sorry about that." He said and then we stopped walking and looked at each other. "I just wanted to know if you remembered that night. When I saved you from that guy that was drunk… and then we danced… and then we…" He paused for a second and then sighed.

"Oh my gosh! AHH! Its' Jake Ryan!!!" someone screamed.

Just before the crowd of people drew us apart, Jake shoved his hand into his pocked and took out a piece of paper. He then slipped it into my hand. "Call me tonight!"

I walked out of the crowd and watch as Jake walked into the bathroom. I then looked at the piece of paper. 'Should I call him?' I asked myself as Lilly came up behind me.

"What you looking at?" She asked me and then I put the piece of paper into my pocket.

"Nothing. Lets go home Lilly." I said and we left. 'I have a lot of things to think about tonight. For example, should I call him or leave him hanging?' I sighed as we walked toward my house.

**A/N **I know it took me forever to update this. I'll try update this on Friday as well. So hope you liked it.


	4. Another Party?

Chappie dedication to Cupid's Bride hope you know why… :P

**Chapter 4**

**Another Party?**

I sat on my bed leaning against my headboard staring at my cell phone which was at the end of my bed.

"Should I call him?" I asked myself and then reached for it.

"No, he lied to me about his name at the party, so I shouldn't" I refrained myself from getting it and leaned back against the headboard again.

I slipped my hand into my pocket to get the tiny piece of paper Jake handed to me before setting off with his fans. I unfolded it and stared at the numbers that was written with a black pen. This was about the 100th time I've looked at this number debating whether or not to call him, but I just couldn't call him.

"There has to be a reason why he told me his name was Aaron. It's like how I tell people I'm Hannah Montana when I'm dressed as Hannah. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain it to me." I stared at my cell phone and nodded. "I'm going to give him a chance."

I reached down to my cell phone once again and once I retrieved it, I flipped it open. I took a deep breath and started to dial his number. '310 - 426 - 5253' I pressed the answer button and put the phone against my ear. "Here we go." I whispered. My heart raced pounding hard against my chest. I was nervous.

Then it started to ring. "Oh my God!" I quickly closed my cell phone and held it tightly in my hand.

"Why do I have to be so nervous? Just channel Hannah… Be confident…" I closed my eyes and started to breathe in and out deeply.

Just then my cell phone started to ring. I opened my eyes and looked at the caller ID. "Oh my God!" I screamed and threw my phone up in the air. I threw it too hard and it was going over my bed. I jumped and caught it, but then I ended up falling to the ground with a big "Thump."

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I was breathing hard and my heart was just jumping with excitement. My head started to throb, just like what had happened earlier today after I turned Jake down from sharing lockers.

"Umm… Miley?" Jake asked sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah, it's Miley. How did you get my number?" I asked. 'Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I screamed in my head.

"Well, you called me a few seconds ago, but then you hung up. Your number showed up on my screen and…" he paused for a second. "Are you okay?"

'Stupid me, I forgot to block my number!' "Ohh, yeah I'm okay, my phone almost fell before I answered your call." I shifted my body so that my back was fully on the ground and my legs were on my bed.

"It's okay, I'm happy you called… I never thought you were going to call at all… Since… well… partly because it's 10:30 on a school night… and..." I cut him off.

"I just was thinking… which caused me to take forever to call you." I bit on my lip. 'I seriously should ask him about the party.'

"Thinking about what?" He then asks.

"Well, thinking about you…" I realized what I said and soon added "Because you as Mr. Hot shot actor don't usually go off at teen parties." nice cover up I smiled at myself. "Why were you at that party anyway? How did you even hear about Amber and Ashley's party? And why did you… do that to me…" I felt unsure about this. I just didn't know whether or not if he'd give me a straight answer or not. I'm seriously confused.

"I'll answer your questions. I know it may sound a bit awkward that I was there, but then I just…"

Just then, my dad came in my room and I removed the phone from my ear.

"Are you okay Miley?" he asked. I pulled my legs off my bed and got off from the ground to look at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked and took my phone from the ground holding it in my hand.

"I thought I heard something fall." he shook his head. "Anyway, I have to talk to you about something. Do you think you can get off your phone so we can talk about your "business" we need to take care of?" he asked. Business meaning Hannah Montana stuff.

'Caught! I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone this late. Darn.' I placed the phone against my ear. "Uhh, Jake, sorry about that I have to go. We'll talk about this later okay? See you tomorrow!' I said and before he could say bye, I hung up.

"Now Miles, I told you about using the phone this late at night." He sat down on my bed.

"Yeah daddy, I know and I'm sorry. What do we have to talk about?" I asked him and plopped down next to him.

"Well, before I talk about business, today I got a call from your teachers and they said that you were being rude to the new kid in school. What's that about?" Dad asked me. "This is the first time I got a call about you getting in trouble. I usually hear it from Jackson, but from you? This is just kind of a shock to me."

"I wasn't mean to him!" I nearly shouted.

"Then why did I get these calls?" He asked me.

"Fine… I guess I was a little mean to him." I crossed my legs and looked up at dad. "But it was only because he was being cocky dad! He was getting all of the attention and all the teachers favorite him!"

"Still that's no reason to be mean to a new student." Dad said.

"But he's Jake Ryan! Famous person in my school remember that."

"Jake Ryan… that what I had to talk to you about. You see, the director on Zombie High asked me if Hannah could be in an upcoming episode…"

"Oh my god! I would so love to do that! I hope you said yes!"

"I did, but promise me that you'd give him a chance." Dad said and I hugged him

"Oh my gosh, I love you dad! I will give him a chance I guess, but Oh my god I'm going to be on Zombie High!" I screamed and started to jump on my bed.

"Okay, well I'll leave you alone." He stood up and headed for the door. "Oh and Miley?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes daddy?"

"Go to bed." He laughed and closed the door.

"Oh my god, I have to call Lilly!" I screamed and got off my bed.

"Tell her tomorrow Miles!" I hear dad yell through the door.

'Darn' I sighed. "Fine, I will." I said and went to go change into my PJs.

"Good night Miles." Dad said and I heard his foot steps go down the stairs.

This is so exciting. I'm going to be on Zombie High and I'm going to talk to Jake about he party. I wonder how everything is going to end up. I still think Jake is a stupid guy, but I just wonder you know?

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, as soon as I told Lilly the news she flipped out.

"Oh my god! You're gunna… and then he's gunna… Oh my god! Do you have any scenes with Jake? Oh my gosh! Can I come with you? Do you think…" Lilly started, but then I hit her arm.

"Lilly, calm down before someone hears you!" I hissed. We were in the girls' bathroom. Very cool place to tell someone something right? "I don't know yet. I haven't gotten the script yet."

"I know, but this is so exciting."

"I guess." I replied. Then Amber and Ashley came into the bathroom.

"Everyone in here, there's a party at my house on Saturday. Come…" Amber said and noticed that me and Lilly were the only ones here. "Oh, it's you two losers. Well, tell everyone there's a party at my house on Saturday." Amber walked out of the bathroom with Ashley following closely behind.

"Oooh, party. Maybe you can see that mysterious Aaron there." Lilly smirked and nudged me.

"And you can go making out with Oliver."

"Yeah and that…" Lilly said and then realizing what she said, she added. "Not that I would ever kiss with him. Ew, that's so nasty." she blushed.

'Caught her' I laughed. "Well, whatever. I don't think he'd be there. There's a 10 percent chance he'd be there." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

"You'll never know." She said and followed me out of the bathroom.

**A/N **I hope you don't mind me putting stuff in "More than a zombie to me" because yeah I realized I had to add something. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

And I know this is pretty much a stupid chapter. So sorry about that.


	5. Falling into Ponds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the Characters.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Falling into Ponds**

"I still don't get it." I said as Lilly and I sat at our favorite spot at the beach watching Jake Ryan and his fans at Rico's. Jake was showing off some moves from Zombie High that he always does whenever he's near his fans. "Why does Jake have to always show off in front of his friends like that? I mean do you see me going around showing poses to my fans?" I asked Lilly and she sighed deeply staring at Jake expose his muscles.

"I don't know, but I think he's doing a great job." She sighed once again.

My phone started to ring and I pulled it out seeing that it was my dad.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hi Miles." He replied sounding a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked him and lay down on my beach towel.

"Well, the director of Zombie high decided to cancel out. He says the episode you're going to be in is going to be apart of next season instead. Sorry." Dad said.

"What! That's so… Ugh!" I screamed at my phone and hung up on him. 'I can't believe they did this to me! Don't they know they can lose fans if I say something to the public about it?' I frantically shook my head.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lilly asked and continue on staring at Jake.

I sat up. "Jakes director canceled out on me! How nice is he!" I said out loud and got up walking toward Rico's.

"That's mean, but why are you walking toward Jake?" She was puzzled "Miley where are you going?" Lilly asked me and followed me to Rico's.

I walked up to the group that covered Jake and pushed between people and got in front of him Jake.

He smiled at me. "Hey Miley."

I smiled at him and then I shook my head. "Hi Jake." I said bitterly and got a smoothie that lay on the countertop behind Jake, who was sitting down on one of the stools, and poured it over his head.

"What the heck are you doing?" He said and his fans gasped. He wiped his eyes as the smoothie covered them.

"You're an ass, you know that?" I said and walked away from him going home.

I turned to see that Lilly was actually helping him get him clean. 'I can't believe her. She rather be with him than her friend.' I shook my head.

As I got home, I found my dad on his phone. I sat down next to him and watched him until he hung up.

"Sorry about that bud." He said. "I made sure that they get their mad managers call them when they reschedule. They should've not even called us at all if we have to wait until next seasons shooting. Jake was the one who decided to move it."

"No, its okay. I don't care. I gave Jake what he deserved." I smiled and started to laugh at the fact that I went up to him and poured the smoothie all over him. "Anyway, do we have anything planned for tonight? I really need to let loose and calm down." I said and pulled out my Hannah phone from my pocket.

"Yeah, you have that Premier Party you have to go to tonight. We can just skip the movie and go straight to the party, or to the movie and not the party, or we can just go to both." Dad said and looked at his watch. "Never mind it's too late to go to the movie. Just to the party I guess." He got up from his seat. "Do you want me to go or do you want to go alone?" He asked and turned to me.

"I'll have you come with me. I don't think I want to be alone for now." I said and went upstairs.

I dropped on my bed as I reached my room and brought out my cell phone from my other pocket. I looked at it and it said "38 missed calls."

"Who would be stupid enough to call me 38 times" I asked myself and looked at it. Half was from Jake and the other half was blocked number. 'Stupid Jake. He must be wondering why I did that to him. I wasn't even thinking about it when I poured the drink on him. What would be a good excuse to do that?" I asked myself and thought about it for a second.

'I don't know I have all night to think and tomorrow before the party I, just incase he does show up, I have time to think.'

I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep.

Once I woke up, it was already 5:30; I had about an hour to get ready for the party. I got up and walked into my closet to get dressed. I picked out a black jacket, leggings, boots, a blue tank top and a denim jacket. I put on my wig picked a guitar necklace and matching earrings to wear.

I walked down stairs with my dad already waiting for me.

"Let's go!" Dad said and we walked outside to where the limo was.

-------------------------------

Once we reached the party, I walked across the red carpet with my arm hooked with my dads arm. We took a few pictures and did a few poses just before entering the party.

"Hannah, glad that you could make it to the party. It's too bad you missed the movie though." The receptionist, Jane, said and hugged both me and my dad.

"I'm sorry about that, I had to go to the studio really quick and when we left, the movie had already started and I like to see the movie from beginning to ending." I smiled at her.

"Okay, well food is over there and seats are all over." She pointed all around and laughed. "I'll see you later. Have fun." She said and we walked away from her.

"I'll be over there; I think I spot Old Marty there." He said and walked into the crowd.

I walked around and found a few of my friends. "Hey Traci, Emma, and Evan." I said and hugged each of them.

"Hi, how are you?" Traci asked with her nasally voice.

"I've been… bored." I said and laughed. "Sorry, I had a pretty much bad day today."

"Its okay, why what happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, first I find out from my dad that the directors of Zombie High canceled the episode which I'm supposed to be in next week."

"Are you serious?" Evan asked totally shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, I hate the person Jake Ryan, with passion. My dad told me that he was the one that decided to move the date!" I said and they were shocked.

"Wow, he should be on the worst dressed list or something." Traci said.

"Umm… Yeah…" I shook my head. 'She's so weird.' I sighed. "Anyway, I'm over it." I smiled.

"Speaking of Jake…" Emma started and pointed behind me.

I turned around and there Jake was walking toward me.

"Don't tell me he's going to apologize." Traci said and crossed her arms.

"Well, he is kinda hot; maybe you could give him a chance and let him say what he has to say." Emma said and stared at him.

"I would love to see what he has to say." Evan said and took out his cell phone as if he were going to record the whole conversation.

"Hi Hannah." He had his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." I replied and turned my back at him.

"I know you must be mad, but for the first time, I felt like the show was moving too fast." He admitted and I turned to him.

"What do you mean too fast?" I questioned.

"I mean…" He looked up and saw that Traci, Emma, and Evan were staring at him "Maybe we can talk about this outside."

"Okay." I said and he took my hand leading me toward the outside.

"But!" Evan protested and grasped onto my shoulder.

I turned to him. "I'll tell you about it later." I walked with Jake outside until no one was around us to listen.

He sat down on one of the benches and looked at me. "What I was saying back then was… I read the script and in there it said that we had to kiss. I feel uncomfortable kissing someone that I had only just met."

I wanted to laugh. 'And what? Kissing me at the party meant nothing to him? We only met and there he is saying that he doesn't kiss girls he only just met.' I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him.

"Okay then. I don't give a rip. You decided to change it and I can't hate you forever. I only know you for saying that you canceled the episode, so who am I to judge." I replied and looked at the pond that was in front of us. There were fishes swimming so I stood up once again and kneeled to the pond to get a better look.

"Please don't hate me. I have enough people hating on me right now." His voice dropped as he said this.

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned to him. "You have millions of fans, why would anyone hate you other than me?" I asked and he sighed.

"There's this one girl… she seems pretty natural and she's cute. I really like her, but she hates my guts. Today she even dumped my smoothie all over me."

"Wow that seems pretty harsh." I said and turned my head to look back at pond. I felt someone move beside me and saw that it was Jake. He too was looking into the pond.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what I did. I gave her my number, I talked to her, but each time she would either be mad or have to go. I don't see why she doesn't look at me, I mean look at me." He smirked.

"Uh…" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Anyway, I met her before school started and we interacted, but I went as another name. I met her at one of those school parties. Like I was passing by walking around the neighborhood and I saw the party and so I just walked in. It was out of control and someone even spiked the punch, which, I got a little tipsy after drinking like 5 cups or something. Anyway I saved her from this guy, Troy, I knew him because my cousin that lived in that neighborhood told me about him and how he constantly flirts with people and yet he has a girlfriend named Chey." His voice changed to a caring way, like he's been waiting to tell someone this story for a while, but couldn't.

"I thought she was cute and so I flirted with her and we danced. Then I thought about just going all out and maybe just have that one night thing, but then I see that she was different. I kissed her and then the police came. She left me and I just stared at her until I couldn't see her anymore. I thought that was the last time I was going to see her until I saw her in my homeroom on Monday."

"Wow…" I said. "I thought you don't kiss people you just meet."

"Well, she was different. I felt so different toward her and some other things I thought. I'm sorry for dumping this on you, but I just can't stop thinking about her." He sighed and I started to blush.

"W-well that's nice t-to kn-now." I stuttered.

He stared at me deep into my eyes leaning forward. I sensed that he was probably going to kiss me, 'What happened to the whole "I don't kiss anyone I just met" thing he was saying?'

I leaned far back and then found myself loosing my balance. I started to fall forward into the pond and grasped onto his hand hoping that he would save me. For my luck, he lost his balance too and we both fell into the pond with a big splash.

"Eww!" I screamed and tried to get up as fast as I could, but I kept on going down. I saw Jake has already gotten up and he helped me. We both got up from the pond soaking wet. My hands flew to my wig just incase it was getting ready to fall, and good enough, it was securely on. "Oh my gosh." I shook my head. Looking at Jake and how damp he was.

"Haha that was fun." He said and walked closer to me. His hand went to my shirt and he pulled it down. "Sorry, your shirt was up and I didn't know if you knew or not." he laughed.

I felt my face turn hot. I looked down at myself. My clothes hung tightly against my body. "How are we going to get out of this with no one seeing us leaving?" I asked and tried to get my skirt to stop sticking to my legs so that I could walk.

"Well, we could always go through the back." He suggested and took my hand. We walked more to the back where there was a gated area with no one there. "We have to climb it." He said.

"Sure." I said. Climbing is always fun. "Back in Tennessee I always climbed over things with my cousins and it was fun." I smiled to myself and watched him climb over it. I climbed over it as well, and once we got over, we ran toward his limo. As we got in, his limo driver looked at us shockingly.

"What happened to you two?" He asked and got us a towel which was in the trunk.

"We fell." I said and took the towel from him. I took off my jacket and my boots. I wiped myself down and Jake did the same.

"Fell into what?"

"We fell into a pond." Jake said and pulled off his shirt.

'Wow, he has a sexy 6 pack.' I said to myself and slapped my face. 'No, no, no, no! Never think like that.' I blushed and turned away from Jake.

"Falling into ponds, seems like fun, so where to now?" The driver asked and I shrugged. 'I can't go home, I don't want Jake to know where I live.' I said and stood up to put my towel on the seat. I sat down on my towel. "Anywhere."

"I guess we can go to my house a bit, if you don't mind." He said

"Sure, I guess. I'll just tell my dad to pick me up there." I said and kept my eyes away from Jake.

"Okay, to my house!" Jake said and the driver drove off to Jakes house.

**A/N **sorry it took me forever to update. School sucks lol. So much projects and I had so much trouble with the projects it was hard. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Jakes House

**Chapter 6**

**Jakes House**

The car ride to Jakes house was very awkward. I couldn't even look at him because he was there… half naked.

'Oh my gosh, what am I going to do now?' I ask myself and start to shiver. The AC was on and the cold air was hitting my damp skin. 'How can he not be cold when he's wet and shirtless?' I feel my cheeks burn up again as my mind went back to when I saw Jake take off his shirt.

"Are you cold?" Jake asks bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to him and see that he too was shivering.

"Yeah, a bit. Why is the AC on anyway?" I ask and I hugged myself rubbing my hands on my arms trying to get myself to warm up.

"Sorry about that. Richard, my chauffer likes to leave the AC on high. He never turns it off, only if there's snow though."

I turn back toward the window and passed by houses that look a bit familiar. 'This is Amber and Ashley's street.' I said remembering when we were running for our lives when we heard the police.

I soon feel something drape against my shoulders and I looked seeing that Jake put his towel around me.

"I couldn't. You'll get sick." I start to pull the towel off, but he placed his hand on mine.

"Stop, I really don't mind. We're almost at my home anyway." he smiled at me and released my hand.

'Wow, he's really nice. Maybe it was too early for me to judge him like that.' My heart fluttered with excitement. 'I really shouldn't be thinking like this, I mean, I should be mad at him for changing the date for Hannah to be on that show of his.' I said to myself and I turned away.

Soon we stopped in front of a normal looking house, about as big as my house. It didn't look rich and it didn't look poor, it was just perfect.

"We're here." Jake announced.

The driver parked right in front of the house, everyone could see that a limo was here and yet Jake didn't care. Typical. I shook my head.

The driver went around and opened the door for me. As I got out, Jake followed behind, but stopped to talk to the driver for a second. He then passed by me and was running for the front door and quickly unlocked the door. I was about halfway there when the limo driver drove off away from us.

"Hurry Hannah, I don't want anyone to see us!" Jake said and I paced toward the door.

'Maybe he does like his privacy.' I entered his house. The living room of his house was a normal sized room. It was about the same size as my living room, but a little more spacey. "Nice house you have here." I said and I hear him double locking the front door.

"Yeah, I like it. It's not too big and not too small. It's just perfect." He said.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're still at the party. Before Rich left, I told him to go back for my parents and tell them that we came here. He should be telling your manager that you're here as well."

"Ohh, okay." I started to feel unsafe. Alone in a house with Jake Ryan. I don't even know him as much as I should. Should I feel safe around him or be more protective on myself just incase he tries something on me?

"You want to change or shower or something?" He asked breaking me out of my thoughts and started to walk up the stairs.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say. I know I stink because I fell into dirty pond water which is why I should shower, but if I don't and just change, then I'll still have the smell of the murky pond water on me.

"If you shower, I can get you some clothes or something while your clothes dry." He said. I followed him up the stairs and he led me to the bathroom.

"I guess I'll shower then."

"Okay. This is the bathroom and I'll drop off the clothes." He said and left.

I closed the door and peeled off my wet clothes. I pulled off my wig and threw it in the shower. My clothes, I folded it and put it on top the hamper that was next to the shower. Before going in the shower. I went inside the shower and turned it on.

'I'm not even supposed to be here.' I grumbled and started to rinse out my wig. 'I don't even know if I'm supposed to do this to my wig, but its wet and stink and I have to get it to smell clean since I am going to be here for a while.'

I hear the door open and I turned my back to the shower curtain just in case.

"Umm, here are the clothes." He stopped talking and I could hear him breathing in the background.

"Are you still there?" I ask and start to feel a little uneasy about him being in here as I shower. What if he could see through the curtains or what if he tries something on me while I'm in here? I start to panic.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll leave you now." He said and then walked back out of the bathroom slowly closing the door behind him.

I sighed. 'This is going to be a long night. I should just call dad and tell him to pick me up right away.' I shook my head and continued my shower.

As soon as I finished the shower, I walked out finding a big sized shirt and shorts there. I put them on and squeezed my wig in the sink to get most of the water out of it. I placed it over the sink and I started to rub the towel against my scalp. I wrapped my hair in the towel and placed my wig under the sink to dry off a bit before I put it back on.

I walked outside and found Jake in the closet that's in the hallway.

"Hey Jake, where can I dry my clothes?" I ask and he closed the closet. He looked at me and squinted his eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"Is there something wrong Jake?" I asked and he walked closer to me.

"Sorry for staring, you just look like this girl I know." He shook his head "It's like I'm obsessed." I hear him whisper. He then took my hand and brought me down the stairs. He's been doing that a lot lately, holding my hand. Or well once, but that was at the party like an hour ago.

He brought me to the basement and it was creepy. There was spider webs and everywhere, it was dusty, and it was just plain scary.

"Ew!" I screamed as I felt my hand touch one of the many cobwebs there.

"You must hate spiders."

I turned to Jake and gave him an obvious look. "Ya think?" I shook my head.

"Just give me your clothes and I'll put it in." He took my clothes from my hands and shoved it in the dryer. He pressed a bunch of buttons and it started to spin.

"Okay, so movie in the living room while we wait?" He asked me and I nodded.

We went back upstairs, but I went straight to the bathroom. I needed my wig or else I would forget it.

I bent down to look under the sink for my wig, but as I did this, my towel fell off my head.

"Hey Hannah, pick one, Pirates of the Caribbean 2 or The Lake House?"

I hear his footsteps come closer to the bathroom and I jumped up, but as I was about to close the door, he was in front of the bathroom door and looking straight at me. I slammed the door in his face and leaned against the door.

"Hannah?" He sounded confused.

I locked the door and put my hair in a bun even though it's still wet. I got my wig from under the sink and found a brush under there as well and brushed it. 'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!' I finally got most of the tangles off and it was partly dry. I pulled it on my head and unlocked the door. I opened it finding Jake looking completely confused.

"Yeah Jake?" I sighed. 'I hope he didn't see.'

"I swear, I thought I saw you with brown hair." He scratched his head and started to shake it.

"You must be seeing things, all blonde up here haha." I tried to keep a straight face. 'Please believe that.'

"Okay, if you say so." He turned and walked back toward the living room.

I sighed in relief and he walked down the stairs.

I followed behind him thanking god that he believed me. I just didn't know what I would do with him finding out about my secret just now because we just got to know each other personally as Hannah and Jake today.

As we watched the movie, we talked about things, things that I never knew about him. The fact that he was forced into the acting business because his parents were also famous people, which I did know.

Jakes mom, Clair Ryan, she used to be a famous singer back in the day before she had Jake and Jake's sister Christine. Jake's dad, Jeffery Ryan, was an actor and he met Jakes mom at a party. He said that it was love at first sight. How romantic!

"How about you?" Jake asked.

"What about me?" I leaned back into the couch and lifted my legs placing my feet on the coffee table.

"Your mom, your dad, how did they meet and how close are they?" He did the same thing as me.

"Well, my dad and my mom, they met in high school. They started dating at a dance when my dad asked her to the prom and then they fell in love and got married. She was great and they were really close." I guess I might as well tell him the real story that I've been told.

"What do you mean by were?" He asked and looked confused. He's been giving me that confused look all night tonight which is kind of irritating.

"Well, my mom died right before my huge breakout." I simply said and he looked shocked.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." He patted my hand and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, its okay. I have to get over it and I've been great. My friends and family helped me get over this whole issue and you know you have to move on with life instead of having it stuck on you."

"I understand." He smiled "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I guess he felt uncomfortable talking about my mom. Ohh well, I get that a lot when I first tell someone about my moms death. "No boyfriend. I don't really want a relationship right now… and my dad would kill me." I laughed. "How about you?"

"Well, like I said back at the party, I sort of have a thing for that girl at the party that I kissed."

I removed my legs from the table and I sat up. I pulled them up to my chest and turned my whole body to Jake. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe." He moved closer to me and lifted his hand placing a finger on my chin. "But for some reason, you remind me of her."

I swatted his hand away from me. "You're the biggest flirt I know." I laughed and then all of a sudden I sneezed right into his face.

"Thank you for covering your mouth." He wiped his face with his shirt and I felt myself blush.

"Ugh Sorry, I think I may be catching a cold." I sniffled.

"I guess we shouldn't have been playing so close to the pond then." He joked.

"Weirdo."

We continued to talk throughout the night and suddenly I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up with the phone ringing. I reached for the side of me and found the phone there and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said with my voice sounding groggy. I rubbed my face on the warm soft material my head was leaning against.

"Hannah, when are you coming home and why are you answering the Ryan's phone?" I shot up. I forgot I was still at Jakes house.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" I asked and turned to see that the warm soft material was Jakes shirt. I was lying on his chest and he had his arm around me, but it fell off when I sat up.

"It's 2:13 AM and I'm already at the house. The Ryan's should be home already as well and I have your purse with me. How could you leave your purse next to the pond? I told you to watch out for your stuff especially when you have your other phone in there!" Dad was yelling through the phone.

"Dad, can you stop yelling? Lecture me when I get home." I groaned and hung up on him.

I stood up and looked at Jake. How can he be asleep and not hear me talk and I was talking loudly too.' I saw my wig on the couch and my hands flew to my head 'Oh my gosh, my wig fell off. I hope Mr. and Mrs. Ryan didn't see me… I wonder why they didn't wake me up.' I shook my head.

I took my wig from the couch. I walked my way toward the basement and went to the dryer to retrieve my clothes. I slipped my wig between my warm and dry clothes and walked back to the living room. I went back to the coffee table and found a pen and paper on it. I wrote Jake a note saying:

Jake,

Thank you for helping me out. I had a lot of fun talking to you and hope to talk to you again soon. I don't hate you as much as I did before hehe so you don't need to worry about that. Anyway, if you ever need help, call me at this number (310) 426 - 6246.

Hannah Montana

I read the letter and smiled to myself. 'I'm actually giving him my number. This is so weird.' I left the letter on the coffee table and turned off the TV. I walked toward the door and unlocked it. I had my clothes in my arms, my wig hidden beneath them and I was going home as Miley.

"Now to get home before anyone sees me." I lightly closed the door and ran all the way home to my house. The cool September air thrashed against me as I ran my way toward home.

Thoughts of Jake ran through my mind and I think I'm actually starting to like that Jake Ryan boy, which isn't a good thing.

**A/N **I know this chapter pretty much blows and I know you all wanted her "Secret" to be revealed and I'm so sorry. Anyway I'll try and update soon. I'll probably update more quickly since it is winter break. Three weeks free from school!!

I keep forgetting to ask this, who knows what (Jakes number) 426 - 5253 and (Hannah's number) 426 - 6246 mean? LOL whoever gets it gets a cookie :P

Happy Holiday!


	7. Crashed Kissies

**Chapter 7**

**Crashed Kissies  
**

Once I woke up in the morning, I felt horrible. My nose was stuffy, I was coughing and sneezing non stop and I just felt so sick.

"Daddy!" I called and raised my blanket over my head. I think after falling into the pond and sitting in a car with the AC on high for about an hour in wet clothes got me sick.

"What Miley?" He said as he entered my room.

"I'm sick." I said and I felt my bed shift. I removed my blanket from my face and he felt my forehead.

"I think you maybe catching a cold. You can't go to your little party tonight, sorry." He said and stood up.

"It's okay, I didn't even want to go." I covered my face with my blanket again and turned my back to my dad.

"I'll get you some medicine." He said and closed the door.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If Jake goes to the party or not, I now know why he said he was Aaron and I'm okay with it." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up hours later. I guess I was so tired and sick that I just needed the rest. I was still feeling sick, but not as bad as I did earlier. I looked at my side drawer and found a cup of water and two tablets of medicine. I picked the medicine and threw them in my mouth and got my glass of water and gulped it down with the medicine.

I stood up and felt a bit dizzy, but I still could hold myself up so I went toward my table where my cell phones were charging. On my Hannah phone, I missed a few calls from Jake and on my regular phone I missed calls from Jake, Oliver, and Lilly. I guess they wanted to know if I was going to go to the party tonight.

I turned and walked down the stairs to see what dad was up to. Once I got to the living room, Lilly and Oliver walked into the house. Dang, bad timing to come downstairs.

"Hi guys." I coughed as I said that and the stopped in their tracks.

"Don't tell me you're sick." Lilly said. She was all dolled up and pretty tonight and so was Oliver.

"Sorry guys. Last night I had an accident and I got sick." I replied and walked over to my dad.

"You were out cold when I brought the medicine." He said. It was already dinner time and I have never slept so long in a long time.

"I know and now I feel dizzy." I put my face in my hands and put my elbows on the counter top.

"But Miley, you have to go! What if Aaron shows up?" Lilly asked and sat beside me.

"No, I can't. I feel horrible. Feel my forehead." I said and removed my hands from my face. She pressed her hand on my forehead and she made funny faces as she did this.

"Fine…" She removed her hand from my face and got up. "I'll tell you if anything fun happens." She said and went toward Oliver.

"Bye Miley." Oliver waved at me and I waved back.

"Now… who is this Aaron boy?" Dad asked me and I looked at him.

"He's just another guy I met at a party." I shrugged.

"Okay, well, eat up. You need your energy." He placed a big plate of food in front of me and I held my stomach. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"I'm going to throw up." I said and put my hand on my mouth.

"Well, have at least 3 bites and I'll let you go." He said and gave me a fork.

"I guess…" I said and bit into my food. I didn't like it. I hated eating whenever I was sick. For some reason I always end up wanting to throw it up, but never actually threw up.

As soon as I finished my food, I went upstairs. As I got to my room, there, my phone was ringing. Not my phone, but the Hannah phone was ringing. I answered it finding that it was Jake.

"Hi Jake." I said and flopped down on my bed.

"Hi Hannah. I was just wondering how you were. I woke up expecting you to still be there, but then you weren't so I just wanted to check up on you, you know?" He said and sounded a bit concerned.

"Haha, that's nice of you. I'm really good. I'm just a bit sick, but other than that I'm great." How sweet of him to check up on me.

"I am sick too. I guess we shouldn't have been playing so close to the pond then." he giggled and I did as well.

"Well, if you didn't try and…" I stopped myself from saying "kiss" I wasn't sure if he was even trying to kiss me, I just assumed that he was.

"Try and what Hannah?" He asked.

"Well, you were just coming too close for comfort and I felt a little uncomfortable so…" I drifted off. I was embarrassed at myself for even saying that.

"Haha, I get what you mean. So I guess it's both our faults."

"Yup, definitely."

"So what are you doing? You got any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Nope. I was supposed to go somewhere with a few friends, but then I felt sick so I decided not to. How about you?" I asked and put him on speaker so that I could let my hands rest. I was getting tired of holding my phone to my ear.

"I was supposed to go to a party… a school party… with a disguise and everything so that I could talk to Miley. Miley is that girl I like." He said before I could ask.

"Miley, what an interesting name, it's a pretty cute name." I replied. I love my name. I quietly laughed to myself.

"Yeah. She's cute and unique and so pretty. I know I sound so idiotic right about now, but I really like her and you're the only person I can open up to with all this." He admitted.

I was dumbstruck, he can admit his feelings to me as Hannah even though we just got to know each other just yesterday.

"Wow that just really makes me feel special." I said and started smiling to myself.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. Just say whatever, I don't mind." I replied. Of course I don't mind, he's talking about me and I want to know how he feels about me. I stuck out my tongue feeling like an egotistic character, so much like Jake and it's weird.

We talked on the phone for hours and it was really fun. I got to know Jake even more and the more I got to know him, the more I actually like him and it's just plain… scary.

---------------------------------------------

Monday morning came and Lilly had to tell me all the details on what happened at the party Saturday night. As I got to school, there Lilly was, strutting down the hallway with books in her arms. Once she saw me, she came running toward me seeming quite excited.

"Ohmigod Miley! I have to tell you what happened on Saturday!" She exclaimed.

"Me too!" I took her arm and brought her to my locker and opened it.

"Okay, first of all, Aaron didn't show up and ohmigod, the police broke up the party before it even started!" Lilly complained and then leaned against the locker.

"That pretty much sucks. I'm happy I didn't go then." I smiled to myself. 'And I'm also happy to the fact that I got to know Jake more. He's so sweet!' I felt my insides jump as I thought about that.

"Yeah, well what happened with you this weekend, especially on Friday, I need details on what happened!"

"Okay," I looked on either sides on me and saw that just to make sure that no one was staring or listening to us. "Friday I had a "thing" and Jake was there. He apologized to me about canceling the episode and practically told me that he liked Miley." I whispered. Lilly gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"No way."

I nodded. "And other stuff happened and I went to Jakes house and after that I went home, but ended up giving him my number. Then on Saturday he called me and…" I closed my locker and started to walk.

She got up from where she was and ran toward me. "And what?" she linked her arm with mine.

"And I seriously think… I'm starting to… like him." I gnawed on my lower lip. I didn't know if she was ready to know that.

"I TOLD YOU! I knew you wouldn't be able to hold it in, I mean look at him. He's Jake Ryan." She sighed. We stopped walking and there he was, flexing his muscles at a bunch of girls.

"But that's not why I like him." I shook my head, but I did stare at him a while longer.

He saw me staring at him and I quickly looked away. "Hey Miley." I hear him say and I waved at him.

"Sup Jake!" Lilly shouted at him.

"Hey Lilly."

"He's so cool!" Lilly shrieked. "Anyway, why do you like him?" she asked and we continued to walk toward our homeroom class.

"Because… I just thought he was really… sweet. I'll tell you more about what happened this weekend a bit later." I said as we entered the class.

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------

After school, I stayed back in my last class. I had to go talk to Mr. Harrison about this one assignment I didn't understand. It so like me to be asking these things. Even though I hate school, I have to get my grades at a certain GPA to keep on being Hannah, and that I didn't like. I cant get a C or lower on any assignments, if I do then no more Hannah parties and all that.

As soon as I finished talking to Mr. Harrison, I gathered my things and walked out of class. As I got to my locker, I hear someone call for my name so I turn around finding Jake there.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him as he caught up to me.

"So, uhh, erm…" He scratched the back of his head and started to blush.

"What is it Jake?" I asked and cleared his throat.

"I do owe you an explanation and I'm sorry I didn't go to the party on Saturday." Jake put his hands in his pockets.

"No, its okay that you didn't go to the party. I didn't go too. I guess we can talk about it now… if your little fan club doesn't bother us, that is." I said and opened my locker to retrieve my math text book. I closed my locker and we started to walk out of school.

"Okay, well, I only used that name because I didn't want anyone to know me there. I didn't know Amber and Ashley, I just walked into that party to see how a regular teen party is like, and now that I know, I don't think I'll be attending them after that." Jake said.

"Oookay." I pushed the front door of the school open and we both walked out. The school was pretty much deserted by now, which is how it usually is after school.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Jake asked and quickly glanced at me. I could tell by the way he said that, that he was shocked that I wasn't yelling at him or trying to ignore him.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at all." I replied. My arm was cramping up as I held my book, so I put my book in my other arm.

"Here, I'll carry it." Jake took my text book and I crossed my arms.

"Thanks…" I looked down. 'Now, what to talk about' I asked myself and watched my feet as I walked forward.

"About that kiss…" he started and I bit my lip. It was easy talking to Jake about this kiss when I was Hannah, but talking it as me just makes it feel weird.

"Mhmm." I continued to watch my feet. I felt my face warm up a bit. We started to cross the street as we had this awkward talk.

"I… did that… because… Well, at the party, you hung out with me and we got to get a little close, even if we didn't know each other then. When we looked at each other while we were dancing… something just made me want to kiss you… and when you were being pulled away from me, I thought that was the last time I was going to see you… and now that I see you… I wonder what it would be like if you still knew me as Aaron and not as Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer."

I stopped dead in my tracks. We were almost at the end of the cross walk when I just stopped and stared at him.

He stopped walking as well and stared at me. "So, you knowing that I'm Jake changed everything. You hate me just for faking my name and I understand why you didn't want to talk to me in the beginning."

I clenched my fists and said, "Jake, I'm sorry if I make you think that I hate you. When I saw you Monday morning, I just thought that you were being fake at the party and that you were just like all the other guys out there. Ever since you came to Seaview, I jus thought that you liked the attention which made me dislike you."

"I know it was wrong for me to do that, but I only went as Aaron to protect myself from how it is like at school. I may seem like I like all the attention, but I don't. It really bothers me that every where I go, there's a fan trying to get my attention."

"Yeah, I guess, but…" I was caught off by someone honking their horn. It sounded like it was a car. I turned to where the honking was and I saw that there was a car coming directly at me. I couldn't move. I was too scared to move.

"Miley get out of the way!" Jake shouted and I didn't know where to go.

I closed my eyes wishing that this was only a dream. 'Don't hurt me, don't hurt me.' I felt something push me to the side and I fell flat on a grassy hill. I kept my eyes closed, but whatever saved me from being hit, was rolling down the hill with me. Once we finally reached the bottom of the hill, the body of the person that saved me was on top of me, which didn't let me move at all.

I slowly opened my eyes and found gray eyes looking back at me. (I dunno if Jake's eyes are really gray.)

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I chewed the insides of my cheek. This is the absolute closest we've been, with him on top of me and everything.

"You idiot." He shook his head.

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" I snapped. He saves me… again… and then calls me an idiot. What the heck is up with this boy?

"Because you didn't get out of the way when the car almost hit you! I swear, if I didn't save you, you'd probably be on your way to the hospital." he sighed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Well, thanks… I guess. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't thinking. And I was…" that's when it hit me. I almost died because I didn't get out of the way. I stopped walking right in the middle of the lane and I just stood there to talk to Jake. "Sorry Jake…" I could feel tears forming in my eyes so I closed them. "I was…"

I could feel something press against my lips. I opened my eyes to find Jake Ryan kissing me.

**A/N **okay, well… I wasn't going to update until… after Christmas, but then since a lot of you wanted me to update… I decided to put it up now as a like.. I guess you could say Christmas present? LOL anyway, hope you like it…

Now for Hannah and Jake numbers

Hannah's Number : 462 - 6246 is Hannah M

Jake's Number: 426 - 5253 is I am Jake

Thanks to all y'alls for trying :) and to the people who solved it and tried it out, you all are cool LOL XD kudos for SupaDorkiiex3 for being the first to solve it \m/

_**Merry Christmas… Happy Holidays… Happy New Year**_


	8. Confession

**A/N **It's the end…

**Chapter 8**

**Confession**

Here I am… on the ground… with Jake… kissing… Nothing can get any better than that. He was stroking my cheek and it kind of tickled and then he finally lifted his head.

"Now that I got you to quiet down a bit, it wasn't your fault, we started talking about that party and it's totally my fault." He still didn't get off of me, so we were still in this awkward position with him still touching my cheek.

"Wait, hold on, you kissed me just to get me to quiet down?" I asked. I was getting irritated and you could tell by the way I said it that I was mad at him.

"No, it's not like that! I mean I kissed you because I li…"

"Real smooth. I thought you kissed me because you were trying to get me to calm down because I almost , like, died, but noooo you kissed me to quiet down. I actually thought I was going to give you a chance, but now I realize that you just another guy. You're just like all those crappy guys out there who try too much just to get one girl!" I knew I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it. I pulled his hand away from my cheek. I mean if he really liked me, he wouldn't take advantage of me and kiss me just to get me to shut up. I shoved at him so that he wasn't on top of me any more and stood up.

"Wait, Miley!" He scrambled up and took my hand just before I was going to go.

"What Jake!" I snapped at him. My eyes were filling up with tears once again. God, I hate this.

"Miley, please listen to me." He looked hurt right now and I regretted snapping at him like that, but still it just hurt to think that he kissed me just to shut me up.

"Why should I? You kissed me just to shut me up!"

"I didn't mean it like that! It was just a misunderstanding!"

"Yeah right, misunderstanding my ass." I shook my hand away from him and crossed my arms over my chest

"I seriously have no reason why you're so mean to me! Here I am trying to have a normal experience at school and there you are being incredibly rude to me! Here we are agreeing to each other and finally having a decent talk and then I saved you from almost being killed and that's how you repay me? Why is that? Is there a reason why you hate me so much?" Jake asked. He looked hurt. I pretty much screwed everything over right about now.

"No Jake, it's not like that!" Ohmigod now he's making me feel bad!

"Well, then what is it like? At the party did you just hang out with me because I saved your sorry ass from that "Troy" guy? Did you kiss me back at the party just because I was some guy you didn't know and you thought maybe we could have a tiny fling at the party and not see me ever again? Did you…"

I moved my arms from my chest and looked at Jake. I couldn't take it anymore. I just knew I had to say something.

"STOP Okay?! I did that stuff because I like you!" I screamed at him to get him to shut up for just a second and it worked.

"When I saw you at school, I was scared! I was scared that you didn't like me and that you were just a jerk! I didn't… I didn't know if I should give you a chance or I should just forget about you because you seem to be enjoying your time with those other girls! So yeah, I was jealous!"

"You like me…" He looked shocked. He was walking closer to me, but I slowly backed away from him.

"Yeah I like you… ever since… the party…" I felt myself blush. I don't usually go telling people I like them, but I just had to.

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked me.

"Well, I felt ashamed that I started to like a guy after one night. Heck, I kissed you back at the party! I'm not normally like that. I try to avoid those kind of things, but I couldn't help myself. You were really nice to me and I thought you were really nice."

"W… wow… But, that doesn't tell me why you spilled my smoothie all over me that day."

Screw it, I might as well tell him everything. I don't even know anymore. I feel so unfaithful to him knowing way more of him than he knows of me. "The day I dumped your smoothie on you, I was pissed off. I was pissed off that you canceled the shooting of the episode of Hannah Montana was in and it really irritated the hell out of me."

"How did you know that I canceled…" He had a very questionable look on his face.

"Wait Jake, just let me finish." I looked into his eyes and he nodded and shown a small soft smile.

"I… I knew about you canceling that episode because…" I sighed. Is this really what I want? I nodded. I'm going to do it.

"Because?" He asked sounding a bit confused.

"I knew about that episode because… I'm Hannah Montana" I whispered.

"What?" He asked. He looked confused and acted like he didn't quite catch what I last said.

"I'm Hannah Montana." I said a bit louder, but not loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"You can't…" He said not believing me one bit.

"Why cant I?" I ask. He doesn't want to believe me… I wonder why. Maybe I should ask him only one thing both of us knew.

"Because…" He tried to find an answer to answer me with, but he knew that there was no way to prove me wrong.

"It's okay if you don't believe me or don't want to believe me, I'll just go then." I feel like I'm going to give up. I don't care if he didn't believe me as long as he knew that I liked him, its okay with me.

I walked away from him and picked up my things. 'Now I just want to runaway and hide in my room. Jake doesn't believe me and I just made a fool out of myself.'

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him and didn't look back at him.

"Wait Miley!" He said and I still kept my face forward. I felt so ashamed and I didn't want him to see that I was ashamed.

"I'll give you one chance to prove to me that you're Hannah Montana." He said.

I felt something touch my hand and saw Jake. He held my hand and I nodded.

"Fine." I said and we walked up the hill going to my house.

-----------------------------------------------

Once we got to my house, no one was there. Thank God. I let Jake up the stairs and remembered something. 'The clothes!'

He stood at the entrance of my door and I walked to my closet. I pushed aside the clothes blocking the entrance to the Hannah closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I turned back to him and shook my head. "Just wait! I have something of yours. Just sit down or something." I smiled and pushed open the French doors leading to the Hannah closet.

I walked in and looked around. 'Where did I leave it?' I went to a drawer and opened it.

"Wow."

I turned my head seeing Jake there. He looked shocked. "Maybe you are the real thing after all." he ran his hands through my records that hung on the wall.

I went back to the drawer and took out a nicely folded shirt and shorts. I stood up and walked toward Jake. "These might be yours." I said and handed them to him.

"These are… the clothes I lent Hannah… after the party… when she came to my house." Then his face turned completely red. "Oh my god. You are Hannah Montana." He said finally believing me.

"Yes, I know I am." I laughed.

"Then you were the one… where I practically… confessed…. My love… for you…" He hugged his clothes. I guess he felt awkward. I mean, I would if I was like him.

"Yes, now," I took his hand and led him out of the closet. "I just want you to know that no one except my family and Oliver and Lilly know about this, so can I trust you with this secret?" I asked and we faced each other.

He put his clothes on the chair beside him and took both my hands staring deeply into my eyes. "Of course, your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

"Okay good." My gaze shifts to the floor. This feels so much like the perfect moment to kiss him, but I don't have the guts to. "Hey Jake" I looked at him once again.

"Yeah?" He said softly.

"At the party, do you think that everything will change between us?" I ask and moved my face closer to his.

"Maybe. Whatever happens, happens and we'll just let it all go." He whispered and too inched his face closer to mine.

I could feel his breath on my lips, we were so close to kissing and it just felt so right. I slowly closed my eyes and tilted my head a bit when…

"Miley you would never guess… oops."

We jerked apart and looked at the door. And found a very excited Lilly there. She was about to turn around and go outside.

'Damn.' I said under my breath. "Wait Lilly, you don't have to leave."

"No, I'd rather not stay." She looked back at us and her face was red. "You can go back to whatever you were doing… I'll just be downstairs."

I watched her leave and looked back at Jake. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"No, its okay. It wasn't your fault, but that was definitely a good way to ruin a perfect moment though." He laughed and I nodded.

"I guess I better see what Lilly has to say." I was walking toward the door when I hear Jake mumble something.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"A kiss is not a kiss without your lips kissing mine." Jake said and slowly creeps toward me.

He was right in front of me and he pinned me against the wall.

"Where'd you here that from?" I whispered.

"Lets just say it was supposed to be in the script for the episode we were supposed to film" He replied and planted a soft kiss on me.

Sweet and loving kiss. One of those electrifying kisses that made melt and want to stay like that forever

'Wow, just like the first time we kissed.' I thought to myself and ran my hands through his hair.It really reminded me of the first time we kissed, but with more passion and it really felt good.

"Ahem." I hear a voice say, but I ignore it.

"Cough Cough"

And again I ignore it. Who says cough, cough?

"Miley!" The person shouted which finally caught my attention. I pushed Jake off, yeah I've been doing that a lot lately, and looked at who it was.

"Jackson, what are you doing in _my_ room?" I practically shouted and wiped the kiss with the back of my hand.

"What is _he_ doing in _your_ room?" he leaned against the door and pointed at Jake.

"I… Well… I… Uhh…" What was I supposed to say? I brought him to tell him that I'm Hannah and that I wanted to make out with him?

"I'm waiting…" He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

'Just tell him the truth already.' I shook my head.

"Okay, I told Jake I'm Hannah and I wanted to give him the clothes he loaned me the night I went to his house." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Mhmm… riiight." He said and left the room.

"You're brothers intriguing." Jake said.

"Yeah. Anyway, you have to go now. My dad sees you in here, he'll kill you."

"Fine, but before I go, I just got to ask… Does this mean we're together?"

"Yes, it pretty much does." I smiled. 'Eek! I'm dating Jake!'

"Okay good, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Jake." I smiled and watched him leave my room.

Within minutes, Lilly was up in my room.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for coming in like that. I thought that you were alone and then to see you with Jake so close to kissing his perfect lips… I mean… " Her face was red once again and I laughed.

"It's okay, calm down, I'll tell you everything." I calmly said and Lilly calmed down enough for me to tell her everything that happened today and I even told her about Jake being Aaron. She was pretty happy to see that Jake and I were together now and I am too. I just cant believe I'm with him. Who knew that Jake Ryan could be like _just another guy _out there.

**A/N **Wow, I never realized that it would end so soon. I was writing this and then I was like… omg its done! Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed this story. I really do. I had fun writing it. Wow, this sucks, I never wanted this to end lol. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :D

_**Happy New Year!!!**_


End file.
